A Chuva
by Anginha
Summary: Um primeiro contato entre dois jovens...O que você acha que pode acontecer num dia de chuva forte? K&B. comentem, por favor


Um primeiro contato entre dois jovens...

O que você acha que pode acontecer num dia de chuva forte?

CHUVA

A primeira meia dúzia de pingos da chuva caiu de manso, apesar do escuro que o céu prometia desabar sobre o pedaço da cidade.

À saída da escola, nos portões abertos para a pequena multidão de alunos alegres com o final das aulas misturavam-se chuva, gritos, guarda-chuvas, mais gritos, buzinas, olhares, corre-corre.

Dali, de onde ele estava, escondido sob a laje do pavimento de cima, podia vê-la mexendo na mala escolar, à procura de alguma coisa. Um guarda-chuva, certamente.

Quando ela viu que ele a olhava, desviou a ametista de seus olhos e continuou, embaraçada, procurando o guarda-chuva. Até encontrá-lo.

Ele foi se aproximando dela. Parecia pouco à vontade, mas decidido. Havia tempo que ele a paquerava, de longe. Até achava ser correspondido.

Ela, desajeitada, abriu o guarda-chuva e preparou-se para enfrentar a água que agora caía bem mais forte.

- Vou lá perto de sua casa, me dá uma carona no guarda-chuva?

A esmeralda dos olhos dele fazendo a pergunta corajosa para os olhos ametistas dela, quase vermelhos de vergonha.

- Se você quiser...

- Claro que quero. Não trouxe guarda-chuva, e se entrar nessa chuva me molho todo.

- Então vamos.

O guarda-chuva aberto acolheu os dois. Próximos, emparelhados, roçando roupa com roupa, o coração dando pulos de contentamento.

- Que chuva né?

- Inda mais sem esperar!

Um passo mal dado, uma poça d'água recém-nascida, e os ombros se tocaram num primeiro encontro, quase ingênuo.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada!

A chuva aumentou a intensidade. Caía mais forte e escorria, danada e zombeteira, pelas abas do guarda-chuva.

- Você está se molhando.

- Você também.

- Não faz mal. Me dê a sua mala, deixe que eu a levo. Assim você fica livre para segurar o guarda chuva.

- Obrigada.

Na passagem da mala, dela para ele, as mãos molhadas se tocaram levemente. O coração acelerou o ritmo e o rosto avermelhou-se

- A chuva ficou mais forte.

- Estamos nos molhando muito, vamos parar?

- Não, chuva é gostoso. Faz bem. È um banho diferente. Lava tudo!

- Por minha culpa você está se molhando...

- Que nada, de qualquer jeito, nessa chuva, eu ficaria molhada... O guarda-chuva é pequeno...

- É...

Instintivamente ele passou o material escolar para a mão direita e pôs seu braço esquerdo sobre o ombro dela.

- Se a gente se aperta um pouquinho debaixo do guarda-chuva, se molha menos.

- Acho que sim...

O braço puxou o corpo dela para junto do corpo dele. O coração bateu mais depressa, o rosto queimava fogo, os corpos molhados vibravam.

- Já estou quase chegando. Minha casa é aquela de muro vermelho...

- Poxa, foi tão rápido...

Ele estreitou ainda mais o abraço molhado. Não sentiu resistência. Ela soltava sua emoção, esparramada pelo corpo, para o abraço do parceiro.

Apenas o cabo do guarda-chuva separava o desejo dos dois. Que engraçado: apenas um pedaço roliço de madeira limitando a geografia quente dos corpos. Em cima, em baixo, por todos os lados, a chuva forte derramava água farta, festejando o encontro juvenil.

- Posso falar com você outra vez?

- Na escola?

- Também.

Ela tingiu de novo a ametista dos olhos e respondeu com voz úmida, porém firme:

- Pode...

- Amanhã?

- Pode...

Eles selaram acordo com um estreitamento maior das roupas molhadas.

- Faz tempo que eu queria falar com você.

Ela sorriu e deixou escapar:

- Eu também...

A casa de muro vermelho chegou perto deles.

- Cheguei.

- Que pena!

- Você quer ficar com meu guarda-chuva?

- Não, já estou todo molhado.

- Leva...

- Não.

-...

-...

O coração a mil, bateria louca de escola de samba em dia de desfile, o corpo molhado, a boca seca, o rosto pegando fogo. Estavam um em frente ao outro, debaixo da chuva forte.

Ela finalmente parou para observar como ele ficava bonito molhado: cabelos vermelhos como o fogo grudados no rosto, olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando como nunca e o uniforme encharcado, grudado no corpo, deixando a mostra os seus músculos bem tornados. Na cabeça dela só se passava um nome: SUICHII...

Já ele, não conseguia desviar os seus olhos dos da garota a sua frente. Ela estava muito bonita, apesar de molhada... O uniforme grudado ao corpo dela realçava suas curvas que com o uniforme normal não eram muito valorizadas. Os seus olhos ametistas não deixavam de brilhar nem por um minuto... E o seu sorriso, o que mais o encantava... Ela não deixava de sorrir nem por um minuto. Ah, ela estava tão linda corada daquele jeito... O nome dela combinava perfeitamente com ela: BOTAN...

Como eles não conseguiam desviar os olhos um dos outros, os rostos foram se aproximando... Chegando cada vez mais perto... Para dar um beijo há muito tempo esperado por ambos... Era como se fosse um beijo para demonstrar todo o sentimento de um pelo outro, há muito tempo guardado...

Botan colocou os seus braços em volta da nuca de Suichii, enquanto ele descia os seus braços para a sua cintura. Ficaram num beijo calmo, sem pressa de acabar... Transmitindo um ao outro todo o sentimento q ficou guardado por alguns meses. Esse sentimento normalmente é chamado de amor...

Enquanto o beijo acontecia, adivinhe o q aconteceu:

O céu que estava cinza de tanta chuva que iria cair, agora estava azul, somente com algumas nuvens brancas. Os trovões que também tinha começado a cair, coisa que eles nem notaram, deram lugar para um lindo arco-íres, que tinha cores fortes como nunca mais iria se ver. A chuva que caía fortemente sobre o casal, dera lugar aos raios de sol, que iluminavam ainda mais aquela linda cena...

Logo que o beijo acabou, pela falta de ar...

- Suichii, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante...

- Não sei como nem quando isso começou, mas eu só sei de uma coisa;

Os dois disseram isso em uníssono:

- Eu te amo!

Os dois se beijaram de novo, só que dessa vez com muito mais amor.

Parece que quando o destino quer juntar duas pessoas, ele consegue, fazendo chuva ou fazendo sol... Nesse caso, somente a chuva os conseguiu unir...

O q acharam? É a minha primeira fic! Ai! Está razoável...

Pelo menos fiz do casal q eu mais gosto q é Kurama e Botan.

Se vocês acharem dignas de reviews, please!

Ja ne! Anginha


End file.
